


A Bit of Closeness

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Small Penis, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Oikawa can't stop fantasising about encounters with his best friend.





	A Bit of Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> A certain someone told me they now have a thing for Oikawa with small dick because of me, and I have never been more proud to have influenced something. They also mentioned imagining Oikawa humping a pillow with his small cock so here.

Oikawa was frustrated. Once again, he had spent the day staring at his best friend, dreaming of Iwaizumi turning to him and guiding him to the back of the school and fucking him against a wall. He had thought about Iwaizumi getting down on his knees and sucking Oikawa into his mouth, tongue teasing his slit that was dripping pre-come. He had excused himself to the bathroom several times to fight off any signs of erection. He had spent an entire class rubbing his thighs together in a desperate attempt to become less aroused, although now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure why he had thought it might help him.

Now that he was back home he was free to imagine any scenario he wanted, but imagining was getting hard. Now that Iwaizumi wasn’t there to provide him with visual stimulus, it was hard to imagine them together, bodies slamming against one another in an empty classroom as a desk rattled underneath their weight. He wanted to tell Iwaizumi about his feelings. Each possible scenario turned into a confession, and he imagined how Iwaizumi would smile and say that he, too, was in love with Oikawa. Oikawa closed his eyes and thought about going to meet his friend. He would ring the doorbell and when the door opened, he would say it.

He knew that he wouldn't. He would continue dreaming about steamy encounters but never get the real thing. He would continue imagining scenarios of Iwaizumi finally noticing his feelings, smiling at him reassuringly and kissing him softly. It would never happen. Iwaizumi may have been smart, but he was dense when it came to people and their feelings. And Oikawa was just too scared to confess.

If he was honest, a part of it was because of the size of his cock. He hadn't been teased about it, even though the entire team had seen him naked in the showers, but Iwaizumi would probably want something better. Something bigger. Who wouldn’t? Oikawa knew that if he would ever get together with Iwaizumi, if he would ever bring up this insecurity, he would be told what he already knew: that size didn’t matter. It was probably true, but what if Iwaizumi would always secretly want something more?

Oikawa hated when his thoughts went there, because it made him feel insufficient in something he couldn't improve. He was doomed to always have a small cock that would never be enough to satisfy someone.

Not that he knew that from experience. Oikawa had dated a few girls, but had never taken it to a more intimate level, because every time he kissed a girl he found himself thinking about Iwaizumi's dry lips and how they would feel pressed against his mouth. He lost interest in the girl and always ended up getting dumped. He didn't care, because those girls simply didn't matter. Only Iwaizumi mattered.

Oikawa thought about his friend's body, how muscular his arms were, how smooth his tan skin and how sculpted his abs. It was a good image. Oikawa would gladly never look at another person if he could just get Iwaizumi. If only he could get Iwaizumi.

Oikawa's thoughts turned back to how he had felt earlier that day, how his cock had twitched when he saw Iwaizumi's arm flex when the boy had spiked the ball with so much strength that the impact of the ball hitting the gym floor had left an echo in Oikawa's ears. Iwaizumi stood up straight and grinned, sweat gluing his shirt to his torso, and Oikawa had missed the high five because he was so love-struck at that very moment.

Oikawa grunted. He was rubbing his thighs together to ease the pressure on his cock. He didn't want to jerk off to the thought of his best friend. He didn't know how he could face Iwaizumi if he did it again. Each time had been one too many.

However, now that he had fallen back to images of Iwaizumi’s sexy body, he couldn’t stop himself. He remembered each small touch of the other boy’s hands, the way Iwaizumi smirked, even the way he scowled when Oikawa got on his nerves. He thought about Iwaizumi’s firm ass and wondered what it would feel like under his hands. He wanted to squeeze Iwaizumi’s body, feel the strength of his muscles under his fingers.

With shame burning his cheeks Oikawa stroked his cock over his sweat pants. It was hard, it was so hard, and his hips twisted towards the touch. He cupped the cock with his palm. Iwaizumi’s fingers were thicker than his own, but his palm was smaller. It would still be too big to cup Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa would just feel ridiculous.

Even these thoughts weren’t enough to put him off, and with a frustrated growl Oikawa pulled his pants down. He kicked them off and wrapped two fingers around his cock. He was already dripping pre-come, and he wondered if it was because he was frustrated after going two weeks without touching himself or just because he wanted Iwaizumi so badly. He sighed in relief as his hips rolled into the touch.

“Don't think about Iwa-chan,” he chanted in his head. “Don't think about Iwa-chan.”

He kneeled up on the bed and pulled a pillow between his legs, lowering his hips to make contact with the fabric. It pressed against him, firmer when he rolled his hips lower. He leaned forward and ended up lying down again, hips working continuously and cock rubbing against the pillow. He felt his ass jiggle with the momentum.

How firm would Iwaizumi's leg feel against him? Would Iwaizumi ever allow Oikawa to hump against him? It was easy to imagine Iwaizumi's ass being similar to the pillow, just a bit firmer with muscle. Oikawa wanted to rub his body against Iwaizumi. He wouldn't ask for anything more, just to be allowed to touch. Iwaizumi could probably jerk him off with just his index finger and thumb, his fingers were so thick. Oikawa could rut against his palm. He only wanted a bit of closeness. As much as he liked to imagine himself riding Iwaizumi’s thick cock, he would be fine without that if only he could get just a bit of closeness.

Oikawa cried out, hips rolling faster, and he came. He milked himself dry against the pillow, curling around his core and sniffling with regret of having once again thought about Iwaizumi. He rubbed his cock against the pillow until the oversensitivity became unbearable.

Oikawa lay still. The bed was warm and his skin sweaty. He was panting, a pillow still between his legs. He would have to wash it before his parents got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my vacation at a relative's summer cottage. I sat in the veranda and tried to repel all the mosquitoes. Good times.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
